Mirai Yumeno
Gender:Female *Eye Color:Hot Pink *Hair Color:Powder Blue *Likes:Love, bunnies *Dislikes:Roku, heartbreaking Personality Mirai Yumeno was a shy girl and a second tribute of the Rainbow Trio. Mirai was introduced herself to make love by other people. She hated herself to be embarrassed, and some people think that Mirai can be a n unknown person, a cupid, or an orphan. She lives in Tokyo, Japan with her foster friend. Appearance In Lovely Trans Pop, she wore the same type of clothing as Hikari does, but wearing a yellow tanktop. In her debut song, Mirai wore a pink tank top with white gloves, and especially a pink skirt with a yellow heart, white, furry neckwarmer and legwarmers with pink and yellow shoes, and a red heart microphone. Her blue hair was striped with pink and yellow. In Cutie Techno Pop, she wore the same clothing as Sora, but prefers pink in her dress. " 'No, I do not like Mirai, cause she's too crappy to have that rainbow stuff, so she put those cute freakshows inside my bedroom!!!' yelled 2st. 'I think Mirai is better, but I can preform Sora Hoshino the best.' said Waka as he cleans up the floor. 'I want to marry Sora.' said Shollkee. 'Hikari Nijino was the best popstar I have ever seen!" boomed Ash as he fell in love with her. "I only prefer Mirai Yumeno'. said Tourmaline. 'Me, too!' said Minit's.'WHAT?!?!!?' yelled all of the tributes. Mirai stared at amazed as Minit's and Tourmaline voted her already, but two was not enough. Mirai was not comfort about Minit's and Tourmaline. "The next hour, Mirai plans to make a lovely song for all of the people who don't have any spouses or other lovers.'So, Mirai, what can you do for us?' Hikari asked Mirai. 'Do you make up your own song?' Sora proclaimed. 'No, I didn't do that yet.' 'Hmm...' Hikari was about to think what type of song is Mirai playing. Mirai planned to compose her singing and her dancing by the audience. She had an idea! Mirai called it 'Koi no Miracle (Miracle of Love)'. Before the concert begins, Mirai brought her composition to her friends. 'I got it, you guys!' Mirai boasted. 'We're going to make a love song to all people who don't have love!' 'You're crazy,' Sora said, 'Those people already loved US.' Mirai doesn't care about her problem. 'Alright you buys! Get ready for you pretty performance!' said Roku,"You too, MI-RAI...T_T Don't you dare mess up in this performance.' Then Mimi interrupted Roku. 'Get you tails up to the stage and let get this thing cracking!' The curtains showed up and Mirai began to feel frightened. She thought of the phrase that she had remembered. Please, be honest to yourself. Just take off the sweat you are using...''The performance begins "The preformance ends. The audience cheered at the Rainbow Trio. The girls and boys were chanting Hikari and Sora's name, except for Mirai. She looked unamazingly planked, at the girls. Then the boys jeered at Mirai's lovely peformance. 'That song was not crackin', babe!' jeered Mr.KK, the person who was a janitor. 'I'm sorry Mirai, I am deglanced by your moves, but some of those people didn't like you.' declared Roku. 'Yeah, I told you we do not need a love song for those people, they already loved us!' said Hikari. Mirai blused severly beginning to feel very embarrassed. "'Now, you are about to be kicked out of this team, Mirai.' said Keigo, 'I'm not improved by that love song of yours. This concert was called the 'Techno Trance Chou Concert', It has techno, trance, goa trance, techno hip hop, whatever you called it for. This is a techie concert, not a cupcake-sweetheart concert.' Mirai was not smiling to him that much. 'Now you are expired permentaly.' Mirai walks away solemnly, ad does not impressed her friends. 'Poor Mirai Yumeno.' said Sora solemlny. 'How about we can make another techno song instead of a love song. That can make the people feel better with Mirai, cheering on her.'. 'I just want to make a love song for people to cheer on, please. Give me one more chance!' 'You're pathetic, Mirai,' vowed Hikari as she does not improve her plan. ' we do not make any sweet and loreli songs that can make us fail our performances! I really hate you! Keigo told you that you should be kicked out of our team! So go away and play some Loreli Marshmallow friends!' Hikari forced her to get out. Mirai burst into tears and ran away from Hikari and Sora. Keigo said to Hikari and Sora ' Girls, um, I will give you one last chance to use the techno/trance song that you must complete. If you do not made it yet and sended me some candy-themed teaparty online love pop song, I going to fail you just like Mirai did.' 'I know,' said Sora Hoshino, ' how about 'Cutie Techno Pop. ''''That's a great idea, Sora,' said Hikari, ' we are going to make our last chance to get to the techno business!' "Hikari and Sora started their new moves for Mirai. Mirai rans away, bursting her last tears that she was not intrested an disappeared nervously. She was heading to the Sheal, where the dark witch possessed." *Genre-Online Love Pop *Song-Koi No Miracle *Artist-RuRuRu System Trivia *Mirai Yumeno is one of the RuRuRu System characters. Another is Minit's. *Mirai Yumeno is one of the streak-haired characters. The others are Hikari, Sora, Erika, and D. *Mirai Yumeno is one of the blue-haired characters. The others are Roku, Charlotte, Minit's, Yuli, Space Mako, and Smile. *Mirai's genre, Techno Pop-I'm Screaming LOVE-Creative Life, must be used by ee'mall from Pop'n Music 19 Tune Street. The other genres are Hip Rock 3.5, Elegy 2, and Hottest Party. *Mirai's hair turned into aquamarine fron Pop'n Music 17 the Movie. *At the winning form of Online Love Pop, Mirai accesorized herself into a witch. *Mirai does not wear the popglass to her microphone, except for Hikari Nijino and Sora Hoshino. Gallery miraiyumenoani.gif|Mirai's Animation Korean Mirai.gif|Korean Mirai Koi.jpg|First Debut of Mirai Yumeno dance honey.gif|Honey Ms. know it all....gif|Mirai MUST DIE!!!! wanna.gif|Crappy Korean Song...T_T Strange Mirai.gif|That's look strange dancing to Mirai-chan. More Information Hikarinijinopng.png|Hikari Nijino|link=Hikari Nijino Sora hoshino.gif|Sora Hoshino|link=Sora Hoshino Roku13png.png|Roku|link=Roku